Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Sacrifice
by HayateHikaru
Summary: Hayate,from Garuuda lived peacefully until the Helios Gaurd destroyed his village in search of Sacred Hearts which his father possess. Not knowing Hayate has one too he was thrown from a waterfall, starting his journey as a Keyblade Master. Birth by Sleep


Episode 1: Mysterious Encounters

-Prologue-

(The sky is dark and the sound of ambulance and police sirens are everywhere. In the middle of it all is a 5 year old purple-haired girl with scratches, crying. Policemen are everywhere and people from the ambulance are putting 2 bodybags into the ambulance. Outside of the crime scene is a crowd of people and a little brown haired boy about 5 years old, holding onto his fathers leg in confusion and fear as he witnesses what has happened)

-Scene 1-

(In a classroom full of students, a young brown haired boy named Hayate is staring off into space, the teacher, Toshiro Sensei is writing on the board. Toshiro Sensei is a man with black hair and glasses that looks like he's in his late 20s)

Toshiro Sensei- turns head slightly, glasses glare dramatically A student? Sleeping in my class?

(Toshiro Sensei put his index finger on the bridge of his glasses, adjusting them)

Toshiro Sensei - (Only I can teach them the esscents of learning)

Hayate - still daydreaming

(Suddenly Toshiro Sensei kicks Hayate very hard in the head, causing him to fall out of his seat and on to the floor, passed out he then has a quick vision of a girl with purple hair who's about 15.While Hayate is passed out on the floor a girl with brown hair, wearing a cat beanie with blue- lensed goggles on the top of the beanie, (fake) cat fur leggings and arm warmers rushes to Hayate)

Cat Beanie Girl - Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! is he alright!? Pokes Hayate

Boy with ice blue hair and white wolf ears - Can't say I didn't warn him, he knew Toshiro Sensei would kick him for not paying attention

Cat Beanie Girl - Oh Yuki, try to have a heart, he could really be hurt this time

(A girl with black hair and glasses, wearing white walks towards Hayate)

Girl in white - smiles evily, glasses glare ominously Maybe... I can help

(The girl in white turns kawaii and kicks Hayate relentlessly)

Cat beanie girl - Tsubasa, stop, you're only making things wor-

(Suddenly Hayate wakes up)

Cat beanie girl, Wolf eared boy - WHAT!? HE'S AWAKE!?

Wolf eared boy - I will never understand your methods...

Hayate - W-what happend? Rubs head

Cat beanie girl - Toshiro Sensei kicked you for not paying attention as usual

Wolf eared boy - And you passed out too, hmph you must be getting soft passing out with one kick from Toshiro Sensei...Hm? what wrong?

Hayate - A girl...what was her name?

Girl in white - What girl?

Hayate - ... Nevermind, it's nothing

-Scene 2-

(It is afternoon and the class is outside. Toshiro Sensei is explaining magic and the class is copying notes)

Toshiro Sensei - All magic, which was devrived from alchemy, an ancestor of chemitry was developed by the Arabians in the Old World of Earth. There are 4 basic elements: Earth, water, air, and fire. There are also 2 sacred elements, Light and Darkness. The Earth of Foundation, The Waters of Origin, The Winds of Creation, and The Fires of Destruction. These 4 basic elements make up the planets and the universe itself and the 2 sacred elements keep the universe in balance. Magic is evoked by pouring your energy into objectss that are able to evolve or change into somethink else, observe

(Toshiro Sensei takes out a leaf then throws it on the ground then opens his palm towards the leaf causing a yellow aura to appear around his hand and around the leaf. Suddenly the leaf quickly grows into a giant tree. The whole class gives an applause)

Toshiro Sensei - See? this is Earth-Based magic, you can always tell what type of magic someone is using by looking at the Spell Aura, Earth is Yellow, Fire is red, water is blue, and air is green

Hayate - (My name is Hayate Hikaru, i'm 15 years old, I live on this island called Garuuda. The girl with the glasses is Tsubasa Kagayaki she's claims to be very religious, Toshiro is her father, they both are very...dramatic. The girl with the cat gear is Neko Koboshi, she's uhh...very energetic and she acts just like a cat sometimes, oh and she's also a vegitarian too, well at least until her mom made dinner one day. It was a good dinner, cooked and seasoned to perfection but the only problem was that it turned out to be the cat she always played with at the old park after that she locked herself in her room with a bunch of stray cats, it took her parents a week to get het out of there. The boy with the light blue hair and wolf ears is Yuki Okami, I know what you're thinking, those ears are fake right? wrong! apparently he's come from a race that's part human and part wolf, he can also turn into a full wolf too)

(Hayate catches a glimpse of something standing on a tree staring at him. The figure standing on the tree is hard to make out because of the angle the sun was shining)

Hayate - Huh? Stares at the figure

(Suddenly the figure jumps from the tree with amazing speed and Hayate no longer sees it)

Hayate - ...

Neko - Hayate C'mon, the bell rung

Hayate -... Alright I'm coming, you guys go on ahead, I need to go to my locker

Yuki - Right!

(Toshiro Sensei and the rest of the class begin to leave as Hayate gathers his things)

Hayate -...

-Scene 3-

It's sunset and two men are standing on a mountain that overlooks the whole village in the outskirts of town. One man looks about 20, his teal colored hair is tied in a ponytail, some of the hair covers his face to the nose he wears a maroon colored long coat and has two white-sheath katanas at his left side. The other man looks about the same age as the turqoise haired man, he has black hair wraped in a black bandana with some hair hanging out, he wears a black sleeveless jacket with a black shirt and black leather pants)

Black haired man - So...you actually saw him?

Teal haired man - Yeah, but...it's hard to believe that he's just a kid

Black haired man - Well the other ones are, aren't they?

Teal haired man - Yeah, I guess you're right, now all that's left is to confirm it

(The black haired man begins to walk away)

Teal haired man - Wait Tekuya, we must wait for Amaya's return

Black Haired man(called Tekuya)-Aw, don't worry, i'm not gonna stir up any trouble

Teal haired man -...

(Tekuya walks away with his hands in his pocket)

-Scene 4-

(it's sunset on a peaceful beach where there's a large-tree nearby overlooking the entire beach. The fall colored leaves sway in the calming wind as the feel of the ocean mists spray though the air, leaving the aroma of salt water and wet sand behind. The soothing yet fierce sound of the ocean waves echo across the beach. Laying in the branches of the tree is Hayate, looking at the orange-colored sky through the canapy of leaves)

Hayate - This place is where...we all used to come before she...

(Hayate flashbacks of him, Yuki, Neko, Tsubasa, and a girl with purple hair, their all young and about 5 years old. Their all playing around the beach, laughing. Then Yuki, Neko, Tsubasa, and the purple haired girl are in the tree. Hayate is struggling to climb the tree and as he gets to the top he slides down a little. Hayate, a little uneasy about climbing, the purple haired girl reaches out to Hayate with a smile and Hayate grabs her hand then she pulls him up and they both smile at each other)

Hayate -...

(Then he flashbacks about a night where the ambulance and police are everywhere and in the middle is a wrecked car and a purple haired girl with scratches, crying. The people from the ambulance are carrying 2 bodybags into the ambulance. Another flashback of a guy in a suit talking to Hayate's dad, Hayate is behind his dad then he looks to the left and sees the purple haired girl in a car looking down in a sad way with luggage piled next to her)

Hayate -...After all that time I still can't remember her name...sigh or if she even existed...

Neko - HAYATE!!!

(Startled, Hayate falls from the tree on his head)

Yuki - Whoa! nice

Tsubasa - Oh there you are, we've been looking all over for you

Neko - Where were you all this time?

Hayate - Apparently I was in the tree

Neko - Wow, what were you doing up there?

Tsubasa - Glasses glare ominously I'll tell you what he was doing, he climbed to the highest mountain tops in preyer of the almighty god, Invis

Hayate, Neko, Yuki - ...

Yuki - That would be true except...IT'S NOT A MOUNTAIN, IT'S A TREE argues in Kawaii

Tsubasa - I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT, YUKI!!

Yuki - OH, ARE YOU NOW!? YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT MANNEQUIN ON CAREER DAY AT SAKIMASARU CLOTHING STORE!?

(Yuki flashbacks of when Tsubasa was 10 and she was in love with a mannequin. Tsubasa hugged, kissed it, and had picnics with it)

Yuki - Don't you remember that, you even named it Daisuke

Tsubasa - WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DID NO SUCH THING

Neko - Oh, I remember that, apparently she broke up with him because he was always at work and didn't have good communication skills

Hayate, Yuki - hit-the-floor reaction

Tsubasa - whispers neko i told you not to talk about that

(Suddenly a close blue comet fly through the sky and crashes at the base of a mountain surrounded by forest)

-To Be Continued-


End file.
